phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marekos1996
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Unnamed Lindana episode page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:54, March 19, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' About the Linda episode Okay, hopefully your right about this. Since it's still in "latino" version of the episode "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" we don't know exactly what happen to really know if that the Linda episode. Patrickau 26 11:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Swampy's e-mail address Please do not post Swampy's e-mail address anywhere on this wiki. He was nice enough to answer some questions for you. We don't want him being flooded by messages from spammers. There are computer programs that search through pages for anything that looks like an e-mail address and they use that to send out their spam. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Swampy Correspondence We have dealt with the user that was impersonating Swampy and in doing so, we have also contacted Mr. Marsh about the information that was posted. If we hear back from him about it, we will post the information on the wiki. Stay tuned. —Topher (talk) 19:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mix and Mingle Machine I think I saw Lacey, or at least the Pink Haired Girl, in there. Either Lacey or the Pink-Haired Girl is also one of Vanessa's friends waiting for her in "Brain Drain". About the production code in season 2 You should know this, it's true that toonzone provides an accurate information at the production code episodes here. However, in the special episodes that they made some mistakes and look at the two errors. In toonzone stated that: "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" 240, but actually it's 222. "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!" is 241 but actually it's 239. Because Dan and Swampy stated that their are only 39 episodes in season 2. The Christmas special is definitely 222 cause is the missing gap around 220 to 225, and Summer Belongs To You! is no doubt the last production for season 2 cause it's a perfect 1-hour season finale but remember that their are few episodes left in season 2 before season 3 can start and sometimes in the US they premiered episodes that doesn't follow the production order. You get it? Patrickau 26 05:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Mush-Room? What is this episode called "The Mush-room" that you added recently and confirmed that was a fan fiction episode. Try to be careful of what you are adding, and '''''if this episode is real, were is the proof? Patrickau 26 05:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This better be real You just made some new episodes for season 3 that will appear this February in Poland. I check you source but I can't understand and see the the Phineas and Ferb name in it. You better hope that this episodes are real because last time you created a episode "the Mush-room" that turns out to be a fake episode that doesn't exist. If this are "really" fake, you better watch what you are doing. Patrickau 26 14:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Correct. Listen to Patrickau 26's advice closely. Three episodes on one day sounds very suspicious... The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 15:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If you look at the References section on each one, there's a link to a page with a press release on it. The format of the press release matches what Disney Channel MediaNet and Disney XD MediaNet uses in the U.S., but this is in Polish. Does anyone know what the web site for Disney XD MediaNet Poland is? :: Now that I look at it with Google's translate tools, I think this is describing a mini-marathon, rather than new episodes. "Replacement Nemesis" sounds like when Peter the Panda became Doof's nemesis in "It's About Time!" and "Evildoer's Convention" sounds like Evil-Con from "A Hard Day's Knight". I'm not sure which episode "Team-ups" would be. :: If they are existing episodes instead of new, we can just redirect those pages to what we already have and add a note about the episodes' names in Polish. We can still keep a page for the "Agent P vs Doctor D" marathon, though. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey where did you the the "Make Play" pictrue from? Could you give me a link, please? - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 19:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Moon Farm/Belly of the Beast Where did you get the sources for these episodes? What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 21:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Your are not 'allowed to put fanfiction on the canon wiki. I will leave you with a warning but a few more and you can and will be blocked. For fanfiction, go to the special for that. Link is on the main page. 'Sup? 21:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hm. I will believe you if you tell me where you found the info for these episodes. HEEEEEERE'S ANCY! 21:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Where is your proof for the edit to Candace Disconnected? Where's the proof? Danville 17:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :He provided a link in the edit summary, and it matches with the description posted on the Disney Channel TV Listings. -- 'Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Same episode? Are you sure that "Doof Dynasty" and "Escape From Phineas Tower" is one and the same episode, were your proof to back up? Until then, I undo your work on that. Patrickau 26 14:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :You're 99% sure. Sorry, my instinct tells me otherwise. According to the information before it was gone from "Shego123" about the episode, "Doof Dynasty" is an one-half 11 minute episode while "Escape From Phineas Tower" is a two-part 30 episode. We'll just have to wait til around the end of October to be sure if someone from Germany upload "Doof Dynasty" at October 31 and while in the US for "Escape From Phineas Tower" in October 21 so we can make comparison. Until then, no change until is out, got it? Patrickau 26 10:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) World Without a Platypus reference At the top of , there is a reference that links to your blog. For some reason, that was deleted. The reference now leads to a red link. I remember, in one of your comments, you put a link showing you chatting with Jon Colton Barry. Could you put that link as a ref or, since you were chatting, do you think it's too personal? I just don't want some people thinking it's a fake since its ref is a red link. Thanks, and again, don't have to do it. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 11:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I clicked on the link to see if it was real and it was before the blog was deleted. So maybe the same way... before? I'm just trying to help the wiki. Doesn't have to be done, I don't want it being a big deal. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 20:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) video spoiler Just send me your email and I'll give it you personally and make sure you use VLC player. Patrickau 26 16:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Forget what I said, the files it too big for me to send it sorry. Patrickau 26 16:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe you can convert it to smaller quality? I really want to see it, but if you really can't send it, I'll understand :) Marekos1996 16:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Good news, I found a way to upload the videos to you and will receive them shortly. Patrickau 26 02:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much :) Marekos1996 09:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You upload the pictures that the video I gave up did you? Patrickau 26 16:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Nah, take it as a temporary picture. I had the feeling that I'm the only one from Asia that actually and almost record this episodes that no one else did. Patrickau 26 17:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Second, can you upload the title card of episodes that I gave it to you for more proof just in case. Patrickau 26 17:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC)